When sound meets sand
by Exotric
Summary: What happens when an awkward ninja with an over protective brother has to stay with Temari in sunagakure? Temari desperately tries to hook up the seemingly antisocial girl with one of her brothers. HAHAHAHAHA I suck at summaries ;-; love triangle gaaraxoc KankuroXoc *wink* read if you want to - xoxo :*
1. Chapter 1

**When sound meets sand~**

*Thoughts are italic

* All naruto character's belong to the manga/ anime naruto! I do not own them

Though, some characters are mine. *

Btw ;-; I'm new to this site, so bear with me, please . I'm no author /_. *pats you on the head* ok u.u I'll start now ~ enjoy~~~

Chapter 1

Click. Kazumi slowly stepped out if her house. 'And just where do you think you're going?', said a voice from the roof of her house. Startled, Kazumi looked up. 'Dammit Sasuke! You scared me!',She yelled in a loud whisper, 'Mind your own damn business, will ya?'. Sasuke scoffed and jumped down the roof, landing infront of her. 'You're going to the leaf village aren't you?',he smirked. Kazumi turned away. 'Did you tell lord orochimaru? He'll be quite upset if he woke up later on this day and his daughter is nowhere to be seen.' Kazumi rolled her eyes. 'That's why I have you, tell him I'll be back in a couple of days. I'm just going to visit the Nara's then come straight home to this dump we call a village.',She spat. Sasuke nodded and went inside. Kazumi looked up at the sky, sighed, then continued her path to the leaf village. It was the crack of dawn when she arrived in Konoha. She slowly made her way through the dead silent streets until she stopped infront of a house. Kazumi let out a sigh. _Maybe I shouldn't_ _bother them. I've been away for so long. My adoptive family, they probably won't accept me back into their lives_. Suddenly the door opened. 'What are you doing just standing there? Don't you want to give your brother a hug?', Shikamaru said sheepishly. 'You loser, are you actually trying to sound happy?', Kazumi teased as she pulled him in for a hug. Shikamaru lead her inside, and got her a cup of tea. 'So, how's my big sister doing all out on her own?', he said while sitting down on the couch. Kazumi grinned. 'Alright, I guess.' She sighed as she took a seat next to him,'It's been such a drag. The sound village is too boring, nothing really happens there.' She turned to face shikamaru, who had fallen asleep. She glared at her brother. _You idiot._ She got up and head down the hall where her room had been. _My_ _old room_. She placed a hand over the door, bringing back thousands of memories of her childhood. 'Kazumi? What a surprise!', said a familiar voice. Kazumi turned only to see the grinning face of her adoptive mother. 'Mom',she whispered trying to hold back tears, ' I missed you so much!' Yoshino walked over her and they embraced. Kazumi tightened her grip on her mother's shirt as she sobbed into her shoulder. Shikaku walked out of the room and Kazumi ran to him, giving him a tight hug. An hour or so passed until shikamaru was officially up. Everyone was at the dinning table, eating breakfast. Shikamaru patted Kazumi on the shoulder as took a seat next to her. 'Good morning little brother.', Kazumi smiled. 'Morning. Well, I got to go and meet Temari. I'll see you guys later.', shikamaru managed to say through a mouthful of rice. 'Don't talk with your mouthful, it's rude.', Kazumi scolded. 'You should take your sister with you, let her explore the village. How 'bout it Zumi?', suggested Shikaku. Kazumi nodded and shikamaru motioned her to follow him. _Temari huh? Eldest sibling of the_ _sand siblings_. She and her brother walked in silence until they met up with a girl with blonde hair, fixed into four ponytails. Her eyes narrowed at Kazumi. Kazumi reached out a hand and gave her a sheepish smile. 'I'm Kazumi, shikamaru's sister. Nice to see you again. You probably don't remember me.', Kazumi said uncomfortably. Temari's eyes immediately softened. 'Aww!,' Temari squealed, 'Shikamaru never told me he had an sister! You're so adorable and small! How old are you sweetie? 11? 12?' She pinched Kazumi's cheeks. Shikamaru stood there, trying to hold in his laughter as Temari pinched and pulled Kazumi's face. 'Im 18, I'm his _older_ sister.', Kazumi struggled to say through stretched cheeks. Temari let go of her face and looked at shikamaru, then back at me. '18 huh? You're kankurou's age. Do you have a boyfriend?', she asked with an evil smirk on her face. 'Well-' 'WHOA, NO. DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!', shikamaru interrupted. 'Since when does she need your approval to date!,' Temari retorted. They stood there bickering at each other until Temari handed Kazumi a scroll. 'You want me to accompany you to your village?', Kazumi asked while reading the scroll, 'why not shikamaru?'. Temari smiled,' your brother is too lazy, I'd prefer you. You'll only be there for about two weeks, then you escort me back over here.', she explained. Kazumi nodded in acceptance. 'Great! Let's get going!', Temari squealed and walked over next to me,' and besides, my brother's aren't too bad looking.', she nudged. Shikamaru's eyes glared at Temari. He accompanied us to the village's gate. 'Well, travel safe,okay? I'll tell the hokage you went with Temari in replacement of me.', he sighed. Kazumi waved goodbye and jumped into the trees. 'And remember! No boyfriends!', shikamaru shouted as Temari and Kazumi darted through the forest.

* well ;-; there you have it. The first chapter. Review and stuff :3 leave helpful critic ;-; don't shatter my dreams so quickly ;_; remember I'm new.

If anything, leave a review and I'll answer it in the next chapter. I'll even give random shout outs , k ^-^?

oh and I love you all \(^-^)/ hugs! *


	2. Chapter 2

When sound meets sand~

Blah ;-; my italics didn't show in the last story :C *cries* well now, thoughts will be in star thingies  
Example; *i like cake tho*

Ok ;-;? Ok ._. Well yeah ;-; enjoy this crappy chapter of mine~

I realize I do sometimes write in first person cx I'm sorry~

/ I do not own any sort of naruto character /

Chapter 2

*Two weeks in sunagakure. Seems pretty boring...and hot.* Kazumi groaned at her thoughts of staying in a desert. *Maybe I should've rejected. No, she would've beaten my 5'1 ass to a pulp.* 'You know, Gaara's kazekage now.' Kazumi's thoughts were interrupted. 'I'm so proud of that squirt.',Temari cooed. Kazumi only nodded. *Gaara? I haven't seen him since the preliminaries, when I went to support shikamaru.* They soon reached the beginning of the desert. 'You're really quiet without shikamaru by your side, ya know?', Temari suddenly spoke. 'Oh, I'm sorry, I was lost in thought.',Kazumi replied. 'You don't look anything like him. You're actually pretty.', Temari teased. Kazumi blushed. The entrance of the village was now in sight. They walked in silence until they got there. As soon as Temari walked through the gate, she was greeted by many villagers, while Kazumi stood a couple of feet behind her, away from the crowd. A hand grabbed her shoulder and she tensed up. 'Relax, it's only me.',Kankurou smiled. Kazumi sighed in relief. 'Follow me, I'll show you the way to the kazekage's tower, where you will be sleeping. Of course, with Temari, Gaara and I.' He stretched and let his arm fall on her shoulders, and continued their way to the tower. *Smooth.* Kazumi giggled at her thought. 'So, this is the tower.' Kankurou spoke as they reached the front door,' it consists of four floors. The first floor is like the living room with a kitchen. The second floor has three rooms. two are bedrooms and the other one is the council/ meeting room. The third floor is where you will be staying, It has two bedrooms. Finally, the fourth floor is Gaara's office.' Kankurou explained. Kazumi nodded. Kankurou lead her to her room. 'Thank you, Kankurou. I'll meet with you at the first floor to introduce myself after I unpack.', Kazumi smiled. 'whoa, you talk.', Kankurou teased,'I'll see you in a bit.' Then he left. She threw her bag onto the bed, and studied her room. It was very nice actually. It was a large room with a bed with more than enough space for one person, well furnished, and it had a bathroom connected to it. She unpacked and head down stairs.

Meanwhile, on the first floor.

'She's a cutie, Temari.' Kankurou snickered,' I'm glad you brought her instead of that lazy ass shikamaru.' Temari smirked. ' I knew you'd like her.' Gaara leaned on a wall across from the stairs and listened to the group of people converse. Annoyed, started walking across the room. 'Where you going, Gaara?' Temari asked. 'Yeah? Don't you want to meet her?' Added Kankurou. 'I have work to do.', replied Gaara in a cold voice as he head upstairs. Suddenly, Kazumi had bumped into him, causing them both to tumble down. Gaara groaned. He looked up and his eyes locked with kazumi's. She quickly picked herself up and held a hand out for Gaara. He glared at her and got up by himself. 'I-I'm sorry, lord kazekage.' Kazumi stuttered. He stared at her, causing her cheeks to tint pink. 'You have pretty eyes.', He complimented before he walked past her and up the stairs. Kazumi's face was now bright red. She sighed and looked at the people surrounding the living room. 'Hello, I'm Kazumi Nara. I'm a jonin originally from the leaf village, but transferred to the sound. I'm very thankful for you all letting me stay in your home. I'm here if anything, feel free to ask any questions.' She introduced. Baki stepped foward. 'Are you somehow related to Shikamaru? Of the leaf.' Kazumi nodded. 'He's my younger brother.' Baki raised an eyebrow. 'you two don't really have similar features.' He was right. Kazumi had scene-ish navy blue hair,her eyes were shimmering violet color with traces of yellow in them, she was 5'1, she was thin but had plenty of curves, she looked very young, and her additude was rather awkward but nice. Kazumi twirled her fingers shyly. 'Well, you see, the Nara's adopted me and I've lived with them since I was a year old.' Baki nodded. 'If that's all, I think I'll get some sleep for tomorrow. It was nice meeting you all.' Kazumi called out as she headed up the stairs. She walked up with her head down, deep into thought. *Dammit! My first impression on Gaara was me being clumsy and reckless. I'm such an idiot. When did he get so tall?!...and handsome.* She blushed at the thought. *He said my eyes were pretty. I wonder if he thinks that i'm pretty too. blah! nonsense.* She shook her head and pushed the bedroom door open as she made it to the third floor. Her head was still down when she heard a familiar cold voice. 'May I help you?' Kazumi felt her face heat up. She faced Gaara. He was standing next to his window, looking out at the village. *Oh. My. God. I walked into his room!* 'Um-um I just wanted to say goodnight.',She lied. Gaara turned. 'Goodnight.' With that, she immediately turned to leave. 'Wait, I didn't catch your name.' He said in an emotionless voice. Kazumi was half out the door when she spoke. 'Kazumi Nara. Sleep well, lord kazekage.' Then she sped off.

An; again ;-; I'm sorry for the lack of italics that probably confused all you fabulous readers in the previous chapter, ;_; hopefully this method worked. I upload via iPhone, so I don't see what the finishing product is until after it's published

Review, favorite , & follow please :3


	3. Chapter 3

When sound meets sand

* I do not own any sort of naruto character *

Shout out to; CottonCandyMonster \(^-^)/ thank you lovey for being the first to favorite 3 *hugs*

Chapter 3

~back in the sound village~

'A couple of day's my ass.', Sasuke muttered under his breath. He silently walked through the dark streets of the village. *The day I escaped the people of my age, I get stuck with my master's daughter. Great. I didn't know he had a daughter, let alone, get someone pregnant.* He continued walking along silently. 'Where's your girlfriend, uchiha?', someone teased. He turned around and glared. ' If she was my girlfriend, I wouldn't have let her go.', he retorted, 'get to the point kabuto. Why do you care.' Kabuto smirked. 'Touchy , touchy. Well, , did you know that she's in sunagakure, and she won't be back for atleast, two weeks.', he said with a smart-Alec tone. Sasuke punched a wall next to him in anger. 'Why does she choose to leave when I need her the most!', he shouted. Kabuto cleaned his glasses from dirt as Sasuke was on a rampage. ' Lord orochimaru isn't so thrilled of the idea either.', he spoke as he wiped the remaining dirt from his spectacles. 'Two jinchūriki in one village. Amazing how no one treated her different, like they did the others. What broke her was the fact that orochimaru was her actual father.', kabuto chuckled. 'Whatever.', Sasuke replied emotionlessly, and left.

Back in sunagakure~

Kazumi opened her door quickly, entered and closed it , all under a minute. She sighed and slid down the door, letting her head hit it. *Why am I so stupid?!* She dug her face into her hands. *it's not my fault. I didn't know his room was in the same floor as mine.* Kazumi looked up. It was getting pretty late, and cold. She walked over to her bed, rubbing her shoulders to get some warmth. She lifted her bed sheets. *What?! This is it?! I'm going to freeze!* 'Ugh! It's so cold.', she yelled, then laid down under her thin sheets.

Gaara's pov

*that girl. She's...She's unique. She isn't like other girl's from the leaf. In fact, I never saw her there, but I remember meeting her once. Her eyes were embedded into my memory. What was her name?* Click. Someone entered my room. 'May I help you?', I asked. I could only hear stuttering, but I could make out one word. 'Goodnight.',she said. I turned my head to view her, she was embarrassed. 'Goodnight.', I replied. * why is she always so embarrassed? She's so familiar. I know I've met her before.* I suddenly heard the door click. 'Wait, I didn't catch your name.',I spoke. She was half way out the door. 'Kazumi Nara. Sleep well, lord kazekage.', she replied and then darted off. *Kazumi..Nara..A sibling of shikamaru Nara?* My thoughts were interrupted by a yell. It was hers. I couldn't make out what she said exactly, but I heard cold. * I better get her another sheet or two.* I walked over to my closet, there were no sheets. I sighed, then my eyes landed on the blanket on my bed. * I don't use it anyway, and I have a sheet under, I'll give her this.* I walked over to my bed and retrieved the sheets. I started walking over to her room.

Back to normal pov~

Kazumi tossed and turned under her thin sheet. She was restless. * I can't. Nope. Nope. I can't sleep in this weather!* she glared at the window. A knock on the door broke her stare down with the hole on the wall. 'come in.', she said while sitting up and putting the blanket over herself. The door opened and in came Gaara carrying a semi-think red blanket. 'Im sorry to intrude so late,but I brought you a blanket since you were cold.', he said a monotone voice. Kazumi gave him a look that said 'how did you know.' Gaara blinked in surprise. 'you yelled that you were cold.', he said changing his tone a little. Kazumi blushed. 'Ha, right.', she said sheepishly, 'you didn't have to go through this trouble lord kazekage. Especially for me, it's fine.' Gaara walked over to her , removed the sheet that she was using to keep her warm, and replaced it with his. Kazumi's face immediately heated up. 'Thank you, lord kazekage.' She thanked timidly. He nodded. 'You should get some rest. Sleep well.' Kazumi waved as he left. * his eyes! Oh my god! They're beautiful. And he's so nice* She squealed into her pillow, then drifted off into a deep sleep.

She woke up the next morning cuddling with the blanket she was given. He had a peculiar scent. It wasn't bad though, it was rather strong summer smell. Similar to when you take a deep breath of clean beach air mixed with a Hawaiian fruit of some sort. ( or he could smell like the inside of a&f ;-; you decide.) whatever it was, she loved it. Kazumi finally opened her eyes and stretched. 'I see you like my little brother's blanket.', Kankuro quirked,'you held on to that thing as if it was your child.' Kazumi turned away from Kankuro to hide her blush. 'What were you doing in my room?', she asked in annoyed tone. Kankuro walked over to her bed and took a seat. 'Gaara wanted me to check on you. You've been asleep for more than half of the day. It's already 4:30.' Kazumi sat up in shock and looked over other clock. 'Shit!', she yelled as she darted off her bed and into bathroom. Kankuro followed her and stopped at the door frame. 'Leave, Kankuro!', she yelled and hurled him a bar of soap that hit his forehead. She showered and got ready in a flash and raced down the stairs. 'I gotta leave and explore the village, I'm making a bad impression sleeping in late.' , she repeated to herself as she went down every floor. 'Good afternoon.', Gaara causally said as she darted right past him. Kazumi came to an abrupt stop. 'It might as well be the evening, lord kazekage.', she uncomfortably joked. He gazed at her with the same dull expression of his. 'I guess there wasn't much paper work today, huh?', She asked. He didn't break his gaze. 'There was plenty. I just decided to take a break.', he replied. Kazumi didn't know why, but she suddenly felt comfortable around him. She didn't faze out when he looked at her. 'In that case, would you like to join me in grocery shopping for dinner tonight?', she winked playfully. He smirked and motioned for her to lead the way.

**An; **well ;-; there you have it ._. Another chapter of my fanfic ^-^ I think this one's the longest ;-; I know it pretty boring and all but you guise should leave me ideas in the review section ^-^ so yeah. Follow, favorite,& review :3 *blows kisses*

* another note~ I hope the star thing for the thoughts helped ;-;


	4. Chapter 4

**When sound meets sand**

I do not own any sort of naruto character except for my oc.

**Chapter 4**

It was a rather quiet walk to the village. The sun was still shining brightly, and the weather was as hot as ever. Kazumi and the kazekage walked at a steady pace in the streets. A few girls would fangirl over him and run to soak in his presence,while Kazumi patiently waited. He would glance over to her every five minutes or so to make sure she hadn't left. Gaara managed to escape the overly excited girls, and joined Kazumi once again. 'So you're a lady's man, huh?', Kazumi joked as they continued their walk. She only got a stern look from him. 'you're not much of a talker. Well I wasn't either,especially around you. Not anymore though.',She smiled. Gaara rose a invisible eyebrow. 'Why?', he asked. His sudden speaking slightly startled her. She looked up at him, staring into his eyes. 'You make me feel safe.', she said slowly, then turned and walked into a store.

~ Gaara's Pov ~

* It's real hot today. I wonder how Kazumi feels about the weather. I should ask her.* I glanced down to her, hoping she didn't notice. *I can't find the courage to start a conversation.* I sighed and continued walking along side her. There were a few girls lurking around us. They seemed to be in their early teens. They swarmed around me, cooing and purring me ridiculous things. I glanced over to Kazumi a couple of times, I don't want her to leave. I turned back to the pack of girls and told them that I had business to do. Their face's saddened as they walked away in disappointment, except for one. 'Is that blue haired girl your girlfriend or what?', the girl asked cruelly. Her question startled me. *Do all the villagers think we were together?* the girl tugged at my sleeve. 'Well?', the teen nagged. I looked down at her. 'No. Not yet.' I smirked at my reply. Her eyes widened. 'Do you like her?', she asked through gritted teeth. I shrugged. The fangirl stomped off in anger at the thought that I might like Kazumi. *do I like her?* the thought lingered in my head as I walked over back to her. We continued into the village's shops. 'So, you're a lady's man, huh?', Kazumi joked. I gave her a stern look. She continued talking while I listened until something caught my attention. She said she comfortable around me now. *it's true. She isn't so quiet anymore. She's talking to me in full sentences without stuttering.* I asked her why. She replied with 'you make me feel safe.' That shocked me. *how? How do I make her feel that way? Is it my power? Or is she starting to grow feelings toward me and she's flirting?* She turned into a local grocery shop and I walked peacefully behind her, letting my thoughts and curiosity consume me.

~ back to normal pov ~

Kazumi walked around the various fruits and vegetables. Her hand hovered each food, trying to decide which food to examine first. 'So, lord kazekage,' she started. 'Please, call me Gaara.', he interrupted. Kazumi looked at him and then back at the fruit she had in her hand. 'So...Gaara. What's your least favorite food.?', she asked. Gaara stared at her examining the fruit she held for a while. 'Sweet bean paste.', he replied in his usual monotone voice. Kazumi lifted the fruit to her nose, then put a couple of them, along with other items in a bag. They walked over to the register. She was about to hand the employee her money when Gaara closed her had and he paid himself. Kazumi blinked in surprised. She proceeded to get the bags when she was stopped again by the kazekage. She smiled at him as he thanked the cashier and carried the bags out of the store. 'Thank you.', she said with a more joy in her voice than necessary. Gaara nodded. They didn't speak on the way back. 'Jelly beans.', said Kazumi randomly. Gaara looked at her with a confused face. 'you don't like jelly beans.', she giggled,' I have a feeling you don't like anything sweet, you big red sourball.' Gaara rose an invisible eyebrow then closed his eyes. 'Well I like you. Does that count as something sweet?', he said teasingly. Kazumi felt a swarm of butterflies in her stomach, and turned beat red. She knew he was kidding but she couldn't stop herself from blushing. Gaara opened one eye to see her reaction. 'I guess that's a yes.', he smirked. She couldn't help but smile. By the time they reached the tower, it was already passed 6.

Kazumi opened the door for Gaara, and out came a wooden spoon hurled by Temari. Luckily, Gaara's sand had blocked it just in time. Kazumi peeked through the doorway. 'Um, hi.', she said sweetly. Temari glared at her, then her face softened. 'Oh it's only you guys.', she said nicely. Kazumi and Gaara walked in cautiously, afraid that it might be a trap. 'Who else would it be?', Gaara asked dully. Kazumi was putting away groceries when Temari had replied 'Shikamaru.' A squeak came out of kazumi's mouth. She slowly turned around, facing Temari and Gaara. 'W-why would he be here?', she stuttered. Temari raised an eyebrow. 'Simple. He wants to take you back to the leaf. OH! That reminds me.', Temari shouted and ran upstairs. *he can't take me back! I just got here yesterday!* Gaara must've noticed the worry in the girl's face, because he walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. She blinked and looked up at the kazekage. Temari came rushing down the stairs with a scroll in her hand. 'Here.' She said breathlessly. Kazumi took the scroll and read it carefully. She put the scroll down. 'My time here has been reduced to a week, right?', she asked. Temari nodded. ' turns out that I don't have to go back,but I just wanted you to stick around a little longer.', she grinned,'Thus, I must keep shikamaru away. What's with him? He's so needy and clingy when it comes to you. I never would've thought he had so many feelings towards you.' Kazumi smiled awkwardly. 'Well, like I said, I was adopted by his parents when i was a year old, and at the time, Yoshino was pregnant with Shikamaru. He was born on the 22nd of September, and seven days later, it was my 2nd birthday.', she smiled. 'So, I was there for him since day one, literally. I pushed him more than ever to do his best and actually learn. Over the years, he grew himself a tough exterior with that lazy attitude of his, but always had a soft spot for me. I guess he sees me as more of a mother figure than a sister.' Temari's eyes shimmered. 'That's so adorable!.', she squealed. Kazumi nodded and looked over to where Gaara was, but to her surprise, he wasn't there. *i guess he left while I was talking to Temari.*

An; this one was pretty boring .-. The relationship between Gaara and Kazumi will start to grow in the next chapter *wink* I wonder what happens there c;

A Shoutout to; IxLOVExALOISxTRANCY for being the second person to favorite ^-^ *hugs* thank you lovely~

As usual, review, follow, favorite please ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

**When sound meets sand**

Disclaimer; I do not own any sort of naruto characters. I only own my oc.

**Chapter 5**

Temari and Kazumi's friendship grew closer as they talked while making dinner. They laughed and teased each other, starting to act like sisters. 'So, Zumi, which one of my brothers can you see yourself with?', Temari joked, while they set up the table. Kazumi rose an eyebrow, then closed her eyes. 'Well, I'm not saying which one, but what I am saying is that I can see purple headed children running around in the future.', she replied as she set up four plates on the dining table. Temari stared at her with a confused face, trying to decipher what she had meant. 'Oh, only set up three, Kankuro isn't going to be back until late.', Temari stated. She called Gaara down for dinner,but there was no reply. She shrugged and walked to the dining table and sat with Kazumi. They ate peacefully, sharing a good conversation between bites,and finished around 9ish. 'Well, I'll clean up and wait up for Kankuro to serve him dinner.', said Temari. 'Nonsense! I'll do it. You get some rest.', Kazumi answered back. Temari gave her a tired smile and headed up the stairs. 'Goodnight.', she called out, and Kazumi waved.

It was 1am when Kankuro arrived, looking tired as ever. She was sitting on the couch, reading a book when she heard the front door click. 'Here's your dinner, it's still fairly warm, so be careful eating it.',said Kazumi as she handed Kankuro a plate. Kankuro bent over and gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving to his room with his food. Kazumi was turning off lights when she heard pacing coming from the 3rd floor. She looked at the rest of the dinner she had heated up. *i'll take some to Gaara.* She served him a plate of food and walked up the stairs, up to his room. Kazumi stood outside his door and let out a sigh. *Here it goes.* 'Gaara?', she called out, as she opened the door. He looked at her. 'I was waiting up for Kankuro and decided to bring you some food, since you didn't come down for dinner.', she said placing the plate down on a nightstand. 'Thank you.', he replied in his usual monotone voice. Kazumi closed the door. 'What are you still doing up? I heard you pacing.' He turned away from her. 'I have a lot on my mind, and also I have my insomnia.', he replied. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her, and she smiled back. 'Well, that insomnia isn't going to win tonight.', Kazumi said,grabbing Gaara's hand and guiding him to his bed. 'This isn't going to work. The Shukaku won't let me sleep.', Gaara mumbled, laying down. 'Try, don't worry, I'll wake you up if anything happens.', she replied. Gaara nodded and closed his eyes, while Kazumi walked over to the window and sat on the edge. An hour or so passed and she walked over to check on Gaara. She examined his eyes carefully. They moved under his eyelids. Kazumi sat on down on his bed. 'you never fell asleep, did you?', she sighed. Gaara open his eyes and looked at her. She faced him and stroked his hair back, exposing his forehead. 'you're going to sleep tonight, whether you like it or not.',she whispered and pulled his head onto her lap. Gaara stared at her with wide eyes. His cheeks tinted pink as he looked up at her. Kazumi stared running her fingers down through his hair, pushing away his bangs from his face. She could tell that Gaara was trying to fight the urge to fall asleep, but he eventually lost.

Kazumi rested her head on her hand,and her arm rested on the night table. She continued to stroke his hair. *i've never seen such a peaceful look on you* Gaara suddenly turned over,facing her stomach. He reached out his arm and wrapped it around her waist. His expression had a hint of uneasiness. 'You must be uncomfortable.',she whispered, slowly lifting his head and getting up. Gently, she placed his head on the pillow, and covered him with a sheet, Gaara immediately shifted around, getting comfortable. She let out a sigh, and scratched the back of her head. *i guess I'll leave now.* she stretched her arms and left the kazekage's room.

It was around 8am when she left the kazekage's room. 'Well, no time for sleep. Might as well help Temari cook breakfast and maybe take a nap around noon time.', she mumbled. Council members greeted her as she walked down the stairs, and she politely waved at each one. Once she reached the first floor, someone was already making breakfast. 'Kankuro?', she asked. He turned from the stove, and gave her a smile. 'Morning, Zumi. How'd you sleep?', he replied. She walked over to a tea pot, and poured herself some tea, then leaned against the counter. '...fine.',she lied. Kankuro looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 'Really? Because those bags under your eyes beg a differ.' Kazumi sipped her tea. 'What are you making?', she asked, trying to change the subject. 'Natto, koshihikari, and miso soup. Here, try some, tell me if it needs anything.', Kankuro said, hovering a bowl of miso soup infront of her face. Kazumi gladly took the bowl and tasted it. *please don't get food poisoning! Please don't get food poisoning!* she swallowed, and a smile formed from ear to ear. She gave Kankuro a thumbs up, as she placed her bowl on the counter. 'Wow Kankuro. I had no idea you could cook!', she grinned, 'that's another thing you can check off as attractive.' Kankuro blushed. Just then, Temari walked in. 'Goodmorning guys.', she yawned, 'mm, what's for breakfast? I'm starving!' She took a seat on the table and Kazumi served her. 'Say, Kankuro.', Temari said, with a mouthful of rice 'mind if I do your makeup today?' Kankuro glared at her. 'It's NOT makeup! It's war paint!', he shouted. 'Yeah, yeah. Whatever floats your boat.', she replied. Kazumi rubbed her temples at the noise the two siblings were making. *I'm going to get such a major headache. Now I am see why Gaara's always in a bad mood* Gaara walked into the room and glared at his siblings. 'Quit your bickering. It's too early in the morning to get migraines.', he snapped. The siblings immediately stopped their arguing, and continued with their meal. 'Good morning, Kazumi.',Gaara greeted, taking a seat across from where she was standing. Kazumi could've sworn she saw a smile on his face. 'Lord kazekage.', she smirked. Temari studied her brother and Kazumi.

~ Temari's pov ~

*hm. Gaara never greets us, let alone a stranger. What?! Is that a smile?* I looked at Kazumi. *shes smirking.* I swallowed some rice. *wait...she said she could see purple headed children in the future. Her hair is blue, and Gaara's is red. THAT'S IT!* 'YOU LIKE GAARA!', I shouted, slamming my hand on the table, causing rice to fly everywhere. A giant smile formed on my face.

~ back to normal pov ~

Kazumi blushed and glared at Temari. Kankuro almost choked at what Temari said. 'Kazumi, can I talk to you for a second?', asked Gaara, motioning her to follow him. 'uh, sure.', she replied. She glared at Temari once more and mouthed the words 'don't even start', before joining the kazekage outside. 'Um, what did you want to talk to me about?', Kazumi asked nervously. Gaara closed the front door. ' if it's about what Temari said, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was going to burst out and say it, I hope it didn't make you uncomfortable.', she babbled. Gaara chuckled. 'No, it's not about that. I just wanted to thank you for helping me fall asleep. It's the longest I've slept in years.', he stated. Kazumi nodded, giving him a cheesy smile. ' but, it's nice to know that you like me.', Gaara teased, giving her a smirk. Kazumi felt her face heat up. 'W-what?! I do not.', she shouted, puffing out her beat red cheeks. Gaara chuckled and lead her back inside.

An; welp~ there's chapter five ^-^ Hope you enjoyed. :3

As usual, please review, favorite, & follow please c:


	6. Chapter 6

**When sound meets sound**

Disclaimer; I do not own any sort of naruto character other than my own.

**Bold- jinchuuriki speaking**

Chapter 6

Gaara sat across from the bluenette, and they all ate silently. Temari was the first to break the silence. 'Well, I got some training to do.', she stated, as she got up and headed out the door. 'And I have to fix up my puppets before my next mission.', Kankuro added, following Temari outside. Kazumi rose an eyebrow. 'You gunna leave me too, pepper?', she said, taking a sip from her tea. Gaara stood up. 'paperwork doesn't sign itself. I'll meet you later.' He smiled, tousling kazumi's hair before leaving to his office. 'I guess it's another day of exploring the village for me.',she sighed.

~ in the village ~

*wow, people here are so polite.* Kazumi thought as she walked around a park. 'Um, excuse me, miss?', said a little girl, poking her leg. Kazumi squated down, matching eye level with the little girl. 'Yes,dear. What can I do for you?', she asked sweetly. The little girl blushed, and handed her some flowers before running off. 'Oh my.', Kazumi whispered, 'I love these kids. They're so kind.' She got up and headed back to the kazekage's tower. She was walking peacefully along the side of the road when a little boy ran past her, followed by a man, who pushed her out of the way. *the hell?!* the man managed to catch the little boy and now he was carrying him by his throat. Kazumi was furious, she transported infront of them. 'What the fuck is your problem! How dare you treat this innocent little boy with disrespect!', she barked. 'Disrespect? Innocent? Ha! Look lady, this doesn't concern you, so I suggest you leave.', the man retorted, throwing the little boy down. Now Kazumi was outraged, her hands formed tight fists, and her eyes narrowed.

**Now, don't do anything rash. Calm down**.

Kazumi took a deep breath, relaxing her fists. She shot out her hand and grabbed the man by the collar. 'Now you listen to me.', she growled,' if I EVER see you do anything like that ever again, I'll end you, right then and there.' The man chuckled. 'Pft. And what if I don't. What are you going to do about it, princess.?', laughed the man. Kazumi tightened her grip.

**Don't do it Kazumi. You're better than that**.

Kazumi ignored her jinchuuriki. 'Im glad you asked.', she smirked, 'look into my eyes.' 'Oooooh, you're going to glare me to death?', joked the man as he looked at her. His face dropped and his eyes rolled back into his head. His body went limp. Kazumi chuckled and released her grip, letting the man fall. A large group of people formed around her, they all gasped. She stepped over the man and walked over to the little boy from earlier, he was paralyzed in fear. The group of people studied her every move. 'Are you okay?', she asked the boy. He nodded nervously. Realizing what she had done, she facepalmed herself.

**I tried to warn you, but did you listen to nibi? No.**

'Im not going to hurt you. I'm sorry you had to experience that.', she shamefully muttered. She turned to the crowd. 'Im sorry for my actions, there is no need to be afraid of me. I'm very sorry.', she stated. It was silent, then everyone burst out laughing. 'We're not frightened! We're thankful! That man has been harassing the village for years! Thank you for finally getting rid of him!', some one shouted. Kazumi stood there in shock. Gaara had heard the commotion and decided to see what was going on. He transported himself next to Kazumi. He examined the situation, including the man. 'Continue on with your day,please.', he announced to the crowd, and they all left. Kazumi went back to the little boy, and picked him up. 'How about we go for some mochi?', she cooed. The little boy smiled and gave her a hug. 'My name is Yoshio', he said smiled and started walking towards the town. 'Not so fast, .', Gaara called. *shit! Shit! Shit! He's mad.* Kazumi walked over to Gaara, still carrying the little boy in her arms. 'What you di-' Kazumi put Yoshio down, and leaned toward Gaara. 'Lets talk about this later.', she whispered, interrupting what Gaara had said. Gaara nodded. 'Lord kazekage, this is Yoshio. Say hi to the kazekage, sweetie.', she said, looking down at the boy. He waved, hiding behind kazumi's legs. Gaara looked at him. He had a torn, brown shirt, dirty shorts, and worn out shoes. Gaara had seen him with the rest of the orphans before. 'Hello.', Gaara replied, with his usual unemotional voice. Kazumi held the boys hand, 'we're going to get some mochi, why don't you join us?', Kazumi offered. The red head only nodded, he walked on the other side of Yoshio. Kazumi swayed her and yoshio's hand while they walked. Yoshio reached out a hand for Gaara to hold, but immediately pulled it back when Gaara looked at it. Kazumi looked over to Gaara. The kazekage smiled, he held out a hand for the boy. Yoshio's face lit up, and gladly accepted it. *well, well. Look who's not all sour after all.* Kazumi,Yoshio,and Gaara walked hand in hand all the way to the mochi shop, swinging Yoshio every few steps. They ended up taking Yoshio around the village, letting him enjoy himself. It was around 8pm when Gaara carried the very drowsy Yoshio back to the orphanage, Kazumi walked beside them, knocking on the door of the building. A middle aged woman walked out. 'Oh, lord kazekage, I'm sorry if Yoshio caused any trouble for you.', she apologized as she retrieved the boy from his arms. 'There was no trouble, we enjoyed his company.', Gaara replied, putting an arm around Kazumi's waist. The lady smirked at the two, 'I see.' Yoshio rubbed his eyes and yawned. 'Will you guys be my new mommy and daddy?.', Yoshio asked, blushing. Kazumi's face saddened. 'Oh sweetie, I wish we could, but I'm not from this village, and the kazekage is a very busy man.', she replied, putting a hand on his cheek. The boy's eyes started to tear up. Kazumi kissed his forehead. 'I'll tell you what. Every time the kazekage and I are free, we'll visit you, okay?', she whispered. Yoshio smiled and drifted off into sleep. 'Thank you.', the lady whispered, as she left inside the building.

Gaara and Kazumi walked back to the tower happily. 'You're not so cold after all.', Kazumi teased. Gaara put his arm around her shoulder. 'your kindness is contagious.', he joked, coughing purposely. Gaara's arm stiffened, and he took his arm off of her shoulder. *shit! He remembered!* 'what you did was unacceptable. I should yell at you for killing one of my villagers.', he growled. 'Whoa there kitty. It was just a genjutsu.', she replied. 'It caused him to go insane!', he retorted. Kazumi sighed. 'Can we at least argue in the tower? You're creating a scene.', she said in a harsh whisper. Gaara looked around, villagers were peeping through windows, and doors of their houses and shops. 'Very well.', Gaara muttered. A dome of sand formed around them,when it disappeared, they were in his office. She glared at the red head. 'He's better off dead anyway. I should've killed him.', she mumbled. Gaara closed his eyes. 'that jutsu is only attainable when the user is kage leveled.', he stated. 'Oh, you're surprised? I was already a jounin and in the ANBU when you barely took the chunin exam.', she spat. Gaara glared at her. 'There's no need to be angry at me. I was just upset that you drove one of my villagers insane.', he remarked. Kazumi's face softened. 'I'm going to get some sleep. I'm very tired. Goodnight, Gaara.', she said, leaving the room. Gaara leaned on his desk, rubbing his temples. 'She's something else.', he sighed.

Well ^-^ there's chapter 6 :3 I really enjoyed writing this one ;-; I liked the way Gaara's cute side came out ^-^ well anyways thank you for reading :3

Shout out to; Shadow-Ninja-Captain for favoriting AND following /.^ *hugs*

Another shout out to; lynx44 for following as well :3

Thank you guise so much ^-^ it gives me hope everytime you guise follow/ review/ favorite because it lets me know that my story isn't completely worthless :'3 *hugs*

Review, follow, favorite please ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

**When sound meets sand**

Disclaimer; I do not own any sort of naruto character other than my oc.

Chapter 7

Kazumi tossed and turned around in her bed, unable to sleep. *dammit Gaara! Your insomnia is contagious!* she sat up at and glared at the wall separating the two rooms. *today's Tuesday, which means I have four days left in sunagakure. Shikamaru arrives on Friday, and we leave Saturday. Blah. Then that means I'll end up getting to the sound around Thursday of next week.* She groaned,and rested her head on her legs.

**I'm here if you want to talk, you know.**

'Yeah, yeah. I know.', she muttered. Kazumi threw herself back down on the bed, cupping her eyes with her hands. Suddenly, a kitten with wild, blue fur that had black flames, two tails, and mismatched colored eyes appeared on her stomach. 'What's wrong child? You haven't been this frustrated in a while.',the kitten asked. Kazumi peeked through one hand. 'Oh, matatabi. I just can't sleep. I think I'm just worried about what I'm going to face when I get back to the sound.', the bluenette replied. 'Oh, darling. Don't worry about it. Lay down correctly,and sleep.', matatabi purred. Kazumi smiled and stroked the kitten's head. The blue furball curled up next to her and purred the whole night. The sound relaxed Kazumi, and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

Kazumi awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, and ready to take on the world. She showered and dressed quickly, before she went down stairs. The kitten followed after her. 'Goodmorning guys.', Kazumi greeted, taking a seat next to Kankuro. Temari nodded, and gave her a big smile. 'Aw, who's this little guy?', Kankuro asked, petting the kitten. 'Oh, this is matatabi. She's my jinchuuriki.', she introduced. 'Greetings.', said the kitten, as she jumped on kankuro's lap. Temari looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 'Didn't yugito nii possess the two-tailed jinchuuriki?', Temari questioned. 'She owned a third of me, while Kazumi had the rest.', matatabi replied. 'Orochimaru sealed 2/3rds of matatabi in me, and left the rest with yugito nii to train me. When the akatsuki tried extracting the beast from inside her, the rest of matatabi immediately transferred into me. What the akatsuki actually got was just her pure soul.', Kazumi added. Temari nodded, taking a sip from her tea. Kankuro put an arm around kazumi's shoulder. 'Mind helping me fix puppets today?', Kankuro asked. Kazumi looked at him. 'Sure, but you're going to have to carry me over there, I'm not in a walking mood.', she teased. Kankuro smirked and got up, followed by Kazumi. The puppet master bent down, letting Kazumi know to jump on his back. 'You're such a sucker, you know.', she giggled, as she jumped on him. Kankuro scoffed,carrying her out, piggyback style. Matatabi licked her paw. 'Well, I'm going to go check out that Gaara kid.', she purred, pouncing up the stairs.

Gaara stood by his window, examining Kankuro and Kazumi. 'why does she do this to me?! What's this turning in my stomach? Why am I full of hatred for my very brother.', he grumbled. 'That's called jealousy, my dear.', matatabi announced, as she slipped through the door. The redhead glared at her. 'Im not jealous. I just don't like Kankuro with her. That's all.',he growled. Matatabi snooped around, smelling various things before speaking. She finally stopped on a window's edge. 'Alright sabaku. Whatever you say, but denial isn't going to help that jealousy of yours. I suggest making a move before Saturday.', the kitten said, lazily. Gaara gave in. 'Okay. Even if I am...'jealous', how do I know she has the same sort of feelings for me?.', he asked, sarcastically. The blue ball of fur rose an eyebrow at him. 'It's not rocket science, lord kazekage. Make her jealous.', she replied, and with that, she vanished in a puff of blue smoke. 'What? How?!', Gaara shouted after the cat disappeared. He sighed. 'Stupid cat.', he muttered. He paced around his room all day,he didn't even bother going up to his office. He shot his arms up. 'Ugh! When is she going to come back?!', he shouted. Just then, he heard the bluenette's laughter coming from outside. 'Finally.', he muttered, cloaking himself in a barrier of sand, and transporting himself to the front door, in the dark living room.

Kazumi waved goodbye to one of the villagers she was conversing with. She had a take out plate for Gaara in her hand,she opened the door and turned on the lights. 'Where have you been all day?', Gaara asked coldly. Kazumi jumped, almost dropping the plate of food she had brought. 'Kami, Gaara! You scared the jinchuuriki out of me!',she panted, 'By the way, I brought you dinner.' Kazumi walked over to the dinner table, followed by Gaara. 'You didn't answer my question.', he spat. Kazumi looked at him. 'I was with Kankuro. Fixing puppets.', she replied. 'Is that what you guys are calling it now?! 'Fixing puppets'?!', Gaara yelled. Kazumi's mouth arched in a 'the fuck' look. 'What else are we supposed to call it? Repairing puppets?', she said in a sarcastic tone. Gaara glared at her, then sat down. Kazumi continued to stare at him, confused. Then it hit her. 'Oh!', she shouted. She stood behind were Gaara sat, and started rubbing his shoulders. 'Aw, Gaara. Were you jealous?', she cooed. She felt Gaara's shoulders tense. Kazumi smirked and rested her head on his shoulder. 'How was the paperwork today?',She asked softly. Gaara stayed quiet. The blue haired girl jerked back up, placing a hand on her hip. 'You didn't go?',she growled. The kazekage focused his attention on her. Kazumi rubbed her temples. 'You're going to get an earful from the elders, you know.', she sighed. Gaara opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by Kazumi. 'Really Gaara? How could you just decide not to go to work? You're kazekage!', she scolded. The redhead had enough. He slammed his fist on the table and stood up. Kazumi glared at him. 'Don't try to shut me up! I'm not done scolding you!.', she yelled. Gaara walked over to her. They were chest to chest. 'This discussion is over.', he hissed, looking down at the short, blue haired girl. Kazumi tiptoed, trying to seem more intimidating, 'It's not over until I say it is.',she spat back. Gaara couldn't help but smile at the girl. She looked adorable trying to gain height. The kazekage bent down a little more. They were nose to nose now, bodies pressing against each other. *what's this...urge? No. I can't. I must resist.* Gaara couldn't hold it in anymore. He wanted to grab her, hold her against his body,kiss her endlessly, and confess all his feelings he was developing for her. *fuck it!* Gaara wrapped his arms around kazumi's waist, and sat her on the table. She blushed. 'W-what are you do-'. Her speech was interrupted by Gaara's lips against hers. At first she hesitated,but eventually gave in and kissed him back. She closed her eyes, letting her hands coil around his neck, she ran her fingers through his messy, fire red hair. Gaara slowly pulled back, they rested their foreheads on eachother. 'Is this what 'fixing puppets' meant to you?', Kazumi teased. The kazekage chuckled, giving her a soft kiss on the nose. 'It was what I was afraid it meant.', he replied. She smiled and traced the kanji on his forehead. 'I'm still mad at you for not going. Tomorrow, you and I are going to hit that paperwork hard.', she whispered playfully. Gaara hung his head and groaned. 'Okay. Just as long as you're there with me.', he sighed. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, before carrying Kazumi to her room.

Yay ^-^ end of chapter 7. I thought it was kinda fuzzy ;-; let me know what you guise think in the review section :3

Time for shoutouts /.\

Shoutout to; NobleSilverShadow and Webbaustin for following :3

Shoutout to; NobleSilverShadow and koodori-mayonaka-hana for favoriting c:

*hugs and kisses*

Another note; you guise should check out webbaustin's story ' gaara's shock and yuri's punches ' if you liked this one :3! I recommend it, because I really enjoy reading it cx so yeah.

As usual, review, follow,& favorite please c:


	8. Chapter 8

**When sound meets sand**

Disclaimer; I do not own any sort of naruto character other than my own.

Chapter 8

Kazumi was fast asleep in Gaara's arms when he placed her on her bed. He smiled, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 'Sleep well.', he whispered, and left without another word.

Kazumi shot up from her bed. *ahh! What time is it!* she looked frantically at her clock. 'It's only 7:03am', she sighed in relief. She stretched her arms out, and walked lazily to the restroom. The bluenette stopped infront of the sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror. 'Yesterday was so unexpected.',she sighed then smiled, 'that's what makes it even cuter.' She twirled around her bathroom, humming a happy tune, while getting undressed. She stepped into the shower, and bathed. Thirty minutes passed, and she was out the shower, already clothed, and was doing her make-up. 'Knock knock?', Kankuro said, opening her door, peeping in. Kazumi turned and gave him a smile. 'Good morning Kankuro.' He smirked, and walked inside. 'Someone's in a good mood.', he joked. Kazumi stuck her tongue out at him, then turned to her mirror. 'Blast! I can't get this eyeliner straight on my left eye.', she complained. Kankuro walked over to her, and took the pencil from her. 'Allow me.', he smiled, placing his fingers on her eye,and started applying the eyeliner in a wing style. Kazumi smirked,'of course you would know how to put on make-up, Kankuro.',she joked. Kankuro raised an eyebrow at her. 'I wouldn't tease the guy who's doing your make-up. Who knows, maybe he can accidentally sneeze, and scribble eyeliner all over your face.' Kazumi laughed, which made Kankuro smile, he loved her laugh. 'All done.', he said, putting the eyeliner down. He leaned back on the wall and admired her. For three years, he had a crush on her. He's had a crush on her since the chuunin exams. He remembers every detail about that day. 'Quit your staring,Kankuro.', she barked, 'it makes me feel uncomfortable. Like you're judging every single flaw I have.' Kankuro leaned in, and kissed her forehead. 'You have none.', he whispered into her ear. She blushed, then looked at her clock. 'Oh! Would you look at the time! I best be going now! Gaara isn't the type to be kept waiting!', she babbled sheepishly, then dashed out her door, and up the steps to the kazekage's office.

Gaara was already signing paper work when she came bursting in, beet red. 'Good morning, beautiful. Why the blush?', he smiled. Kazumi took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, allowing the blush to fade away. 'I don't know what you're talking about.', she lied, taking a seat infront of the desk Gaara was sitting in. He chuckled. 'Are you sure you want to do paperwork? I'm a big boy. I can do it myself.', he joked. Kazumi rose an eyebrow at him. 'What happened to that mean, full of hate and death, boy I met three years ago? Those were fun times.' Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose. 'I remember seeing you, not talking to you.', he replied. Kazumi unrolled another scroll to sign. 'That's right, because you thought you were 'mister cool' back then, and only Kankuro greeted me.', she spat. Memories started remerging about the day she met the sand siblings. She membered how cruel Gaara was. She remembered how she was rejected by Gaara when she tried to greet him,and kankuro came to comfort her. The redhead must've seen the sadness and hatred in her eyes, because he had gotten up, and rested his head on hers. 'Forgive me? I was a..complicated..kid.', he whispered, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek, but she avoided it. 'I forgive you.', she said coldly. Gaara's face saddened, he stood back up, and leaned against the front part of his desk. 'What's troubling you?', he asked in a concerned tone. Kazumi didn't bother to answer or look at him, she just continued to open yet another scroll. Gaara grew impatient. He lifted the bluentte's chin up, so they would be eye to eye. 'Well?', he asked softly. Kazumi pulled away from Gaara. 'Im fine. I just need some air.', she said harshly, throwing a scroll down, then headed out the office.

Kazumi stormed out the office, shutting the door a little harder than necessary behind her. She groaned as she walked down the stairs, stopping on the second floor. There were three rooms on that floor. 'Which one is kankuro's.', she mumbled to herself. A hand positioned itself on her shoulder, startling her. 'If you're looking for Kankuro, he's at his workshop, fixing puppets.' A voice said behind her. She turned to meet the uncovered eye of Baki-sensei. She nodded, flashing him a small smile before rushing down the stairs and into the village, to kankuro's workshop. She stopped infront of the door of the workshop, the lights were off. 'Hey war paint, you in here?', she called, opening the door. She heard shuffling coming from the basement, then Kankuro popped up from the basement door. 'What's up?.', he panted. Kazumi giggled, he was full of dust, and his paint was smeared. Kankuro stepped out of the basement door,and walked over to the bluenette. 'Yeah, I'm pretty dirty, right? Well what's work without a little mess?.', he joked, putting his arms behind his head. Kazumi smiled, then looked around. 'I wanted to ask you something.', she said, pulling out a piece of cloth from underneath a piece of wood. Kankuro rose an eyebrow. 'I'm all ears.', he said, pulling out a chair for her to sit on. Kazumi sat down, and pulled the puppet master down to her eye level, by the collar. Kankuro blushed as she started cleaning off the dust and smeared paint with the cloth she had gotten before. 'Why did you comfort me?', she asked, gliding the cloth across his cheek. Kankuro blinked. 'What?', he replied. 'Back then, the day of the chuunin exams. When Gaara had rejected my hospitality for the last time.' Kankuro felt her hand tense. He smiled, and let out a sigh. 'Because you were there when Gaara had told me he didn't see me as a brother. That really hurt me, believe it or not. You comforted me, you made me gain hope in changing Gaara, now look at him. You helped me through everything. You were, and still are, the most amazing person I've ever met.', he explained kindly. Kazumi didn't speak. She finished wiping the last of the dust on his face, and kissed his forehead, then gave him a long, meaningful hug. The puppet master hesitated, but gave in and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her a bit. 'Thank you,Kankuro.', she whispered, and vanished in a puff of smoke before Kankuro could reply. *dammit. I should've told her when I had the chance.*

Kazumi appeared in the kazekage's office. Gaara looked up from the scroll he was reading. 'Are you okay now?', he asked. She smiled, and nodded. 'Yeah, let's hit this paperwork, now shall we?', she joked, sitting down on the chair she was on before. Gaara chuckled, then continued reading the scroll he had. The day went by slowly. Gaara and Kazumi only shared a few quick conversations, but got back to work immediately. They finished around 9pm. The sound ninja waved goodnight to Gaara, he was going to stay a little longer and clean up.

Kazumi was going down the stairs to her room, only to find Kankuro waiting by her door. 'Kazumi, can I talk to you?'. Kazumi sighed. 'Can you tell me tomorrow? I'm really tired, war paint.', she said, placing a hand on her door knob. Kankuro nodded. 'Yeah. I'm sorry, it can wait.', he mumbled, sadly. He started making his way down the stairs when he stopped. 'No. It can't wait. I've waited 3 years. It's now or never.', he whispered to himself. 'Kazumi, wait please.', he shouted. She heard Kankuro call her, so she walked out of her room and leaned on her doorway. 'What is it?', she asked. Kankuro swallowed hard. 'Kazumi...', he hesitated. She rose an eyebrow at him. They were silent for about 3 minutes. 'Kankuro. Tell me tomorrow. I'm extremely tired.', she stated, starting to walk back inside her room. 'Kazumi, I love you.',he confessed.

Wooo ^-^ end of chapter 8! So, what you guys think c; give me your opinions \(^-^)/ should she end up with Kankuro or Gaara?

Shout out time :3!

Shoutout to: craZyj12273 for following (: *hugs*

Omg I love all of you guys who review /.^ you guys really motivate me

A special thanks to webbaustin for suggesting some things for this chapter (: it really helped.

As usual :3 follow, favorite & review please /.\ !


	9. Chapter 9

**When sound meets sand**

Disclaimer; I do not own any sort of naruto character other than my own.

Chapter 9

Kazumi stopped, and blinked in surprise. She faced him. 'I-I love you too, Kankuro. How couldn't I? You're like my bestfriend.', she replied, still in shock,and full of denial. Kankuro shook his head. 'No, Kazumi. You don't understand. I love you. I love you so much. I loved you for three years.', he continued to confess. 'I've loved you since we had that talk after the chuunin exams.', he sobbed.

**~ flashback, 3 years ago~**

Kankuro sat on a roof, admiring the view of Kohona. He heard steps behind him. 'Who's there?', he yelled, throwing a kunai. It was a girl with deep,blue hair that was braided down her right shoulder. She wore an ANBU uniform, but had her mask off. 'Wow. That's pretty bad aiming for a new chuunin, dontcha think?', she said, stepping over the kunai that was poorly thrown to her. Kankuro shrugged, looking back into the horizon. 'Well, well. Look who it is, war paint from sunagakure.',she smiled, patting Kankuro on the head. Kankuro glared at her. 'What do you want, and how did you find me?', he asked coldly. Kazumi sat next to him and sighed. 'Well, for starters, this is my apartment's roof, so that answers how I found you.', she began, 'I don't want anything. I heard movement coming from up here, so I came to check it out.' Kankuro scoffed. She turned to look at him. His paint was smeared where the tears he cried had dripped down his face. Kazumi put a arm around his waist. 'What's wrong?',she asked, sincerely. The puppet master tensed when she put an arm around him. 'My own brother would kill me without a second thought. He doesn't see me as a brother, just another person that's against him.', he admited, letting his head hang. Kazumi tightened her grip around his waist. 'Listen,Kankuro. You're an amazing brother, Gaara just hasn't realized that yet. He's believes that everyone's out to get him, and thinks no one is at his side.' Kankuro started to tear up. 'But, he'll soon realize it. You just need to help him along the way,even if he rejects it, okay?.', she soothed. She saw a tear fall onto his lap. Kazumi pulled back her arm, and turned kankuro's head, cupping his chin. She wiped away his tears with her other hand's thumb and kissed him on the forehead. 'You have a beautiful smile. You should use it more often.', she implied. Kankuro blushed, then flashed her a small smile. He got up, and held a hand for Kazumi to take. She gladly accepted it,but as soon as she did, she was pulled into kankuro's arms for a hug. 'Thank you.', he whispered.

**~end of flashback ~**

Kazumi smiled and walked over to him, lifting up his head. 'You still have that beautiful smile. Why don't you show it to me one last time before I go to bed?', she whispered. Kankuro sniffled, and wiped away his tears, then gave Kazumi a weak smile. Kazumi's eyes narrowed. 'You can do better than that.', she giggled. Kankuro smirked at her giggle, then flashed her a full fledged smile. 'That's more like it.', she cooed, giving a soft peck on the cheek before leaving to her room. Kankuro fell to the floor in awe. He was head over heels now, even more Inlove than before.  
Gaara stood at the top of the stairs, watching the little scene his older brother had created. He wanted to strangle him right then and there, but held back, afraid the noise might wake Kazumi, so he delayed it for the next day.

Kankuro woke up the next morning with butterflies. He was love-struck, even though Kazumi didn't say she had the same feelings or not. He didn't bother to put on his paint, or even get dressed. He twirled downstairs, meeting his crush in the living room. 'Good morning my beautiful blue rose.', he sang, twirling Kazumi around and stopping in a dipped, tango style. 'Why so happy, Kankuro? You're not even dressed.', she giggled. 'Because I have fallen hard for you.', he cooed. 'Well you better stand the fuck up.', barked a voice from the opened front door. Kazumi sighed, and released herself from kankuro's grip. 'It's Friday already? Kami, how time flies.', she sighed, flashing her younger brother a fake smile to hide her irritation. Shikamaru smirked, walking over to the two ninja's, and placing himself in between them. 'So, Kazumi, how was your week in suna? Did the tranny over here mess with you.', shikamaru said with a mischievous tone in his voice. Kazumi rolled her eyes, and Kankuro glared at him. The bluenette was about to speak, when Kankuro had beaten her to it. 'You shouldn't be censuring me, I'm not the one who kissed her.', the puppet master said causally. Kazumi shot him a look with hatred and worried-filled eyes. Kankuro winked at her, then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted. 'Gaara. It was Gaara.', she admitted, hoping to get out of a speech. Shikamaru only closed his eyes, and nodded. 'What a drag, big sister. You're stuck in a love triangle. Sounds tiresome.', he began, 'I'm afraid I don't have a speech for this one, my only advice is to follow your feelings.' Kazumi blushed, then looked down at her feet, shuffling them around. Her sibling put an arm around her shoulder, 'don't let it get to ya. Take your time on choosing.' Kazumi smiled. Shikamaru gave her the side of her head a kiss, 'go pack, we're leaving today.'

An hour or so passed, shikamaru already sealed her stuff inside of a scroll and was waiting at the front door. Kazumi took one last look at the room she had stayed in. *wow, it's only been a week, but it feels like I've been here for months.* she sighed. *how time flies.* she noticed that she still had Gaara's blanket. She walked over and folded it. 'I better give this back to him.', she whispered to herself. The kunoichi walked over to the kazekage's office, carrying the blanket. She knocked on the door politely, then she heard a stern 'yes' from the other side. 'Good morning Gaara, I'm leaving in a bit so I brought back your blanket you loaned me earlier this week.', she stated. The redhead's eye twitched. 'You can't leave yet! who's going to help me fall asleep now!?' he shouted. Kazumi leaned on the wall. 'you've been able to sleep on your own lately, without any help from me.', she stated. Gaara stood up, 'who's going to help me with this paper work?!', he retorted. Kazumi closed her eyes, and chuckled. 'You're a big boy, remember?' The kazekage growled, and gritted his teeth, trying to think of more reasons. Kazumi walked over, and sat on his desk. 'If you don't want me to leave, just tell me.', she teased. Gaara was still grinding his teeth, but relaxed. 'Kazumi. I want you to stay, please.' The bluenette smiled, jumped off his desk, and headed toward the door. 'Ooh, I wish I could, buuuut I can't.', she said somewhat sarcastically, opening the door. 'I'll make sure to visit though.', she winked, and with that, she was gone.

/

Well, there you guys have it ^-^ chapter 9~ let me know what you guys think :3? Gaara or Kankuro?

As usual, review, favorite & follow please (:


	10. Chapter 10

**When sound meets sand**

Disclaimer: I do not own any sort of naruto character other than my own.

Chapter 10

Shikamaru and Kazumi walked peacefully to the gate of suna. Kazumi's waist length hair swayed back and forth with the hot, sticky wind of the desert. 'Ever thought about cutting your hair? It's getting pretty long.' shikamaru asked. 'Ever thought about cutting yours?', she retorted. Her brother glared at her, but continued walking. Many villagers greeted Kazumi, telling her to visit soon and that they'll miss her. She felt so at home in suna. So wanted, so appreciated, so...loved, and that's the first time an entire village accepted her. It took the leaf village years to accept her, and only a week in suna. 'Hey shikamaru, I need to make a quick stop at the orphanage, kay?', she said, running toward a small, church-like, building. Kazumi knocked on the door, and within a couple of minutes, the same middle-aged lady came out. 'Oh hello Kazumi-sama, what brings you here?', she asked politely. Kazumi blinked. *sama? What's that all about.* the bluenette shrugged herself out of her thoughts. 'Hello, Eliza. I came to say my farewells to Yoshio.', she replied happily. Eliza sighed. 'Yoshio was adopted by a wonderful couple from the mist, we're going to miss him.' Kazumi nodded. 'Well I better get going, the brother over there isn't one to be kept waiting.', she joked, and waved goodbye, as she walked down the steps.

Kankuro was waiting at the gate with something behind his back. Kazumi rose an eyebrow. 'Whatcha got there, war paint?', she asked coyly. Kankuro handed her a small, black box. 'Don't open it until you get to the leaf village, okay? It'll help with the news.', he whispered, trying to hold back tears. The kunoichi rose an eyebrow. *what news?* She shrugged it off again, then smiled, sticking out her arms for a hug. They embraced. 'Im going to miss you war paint. Don't get into any trouble without me.', she said into his shoulder. Shikamaru stood a couple of feet away from them, smiling. They said their farewells, then they were off.

The three days of traveling back to the leaf village were traveled in silence. It didn't bother either of them, they preferred it that way. They were about an hour away from the village when Kazumi finally spoke. 'So what's this thing that is so important that you couldn't have stayed a day in suna to rest? You look exhausted.', she asked, irritated. Shikamaru closed his eyes, he could tell that she was worried, but she hid it with irritation. 'Lady tsunade wanted to talk to you about something. I don't know what though.', he sighed. Kazumi nodded. *that's strange. She usually tells shikamaru everything about any mission his going on.* the gates of Kahona were now visible. Shikamaru didn't even give her the chance to greet the gate keepers, he just grabbed her arm and dragged her to the hokage's tower.

'Milady', shikamaru said as they walked inside of her office. 'Thank you shikamaru, hello . I haven't talked to you in a very long time.', she stated. 'With all do respect milady,but cut to the chase.', she said sarcastically. The hokage glared at her. 'You are the new hokage. You are not to leave this village. You are not to disrespect this village. You are not to put this village in any danger. You are to treat this village as if it were your own child. You are now the hokage, respect the title, respect the village and the people who inhabit it.', she demanded. Kazumi remained emotionless. *So this is why eliza said sama. this is the news kankuro was talking about. naruto's going to be devastated.* 'No.', she replied sternly, then turned to walk out, but she couldnt, she felt paralyzed. Shikamaru had trapped her in his shadow possession jutsu. 'Continue, lady hokage.', he stated. Tsunade nodded, 'I know what you're thinking. Naruto will get over it, but this is important Kazumi. You're the only one that can actually protect this village from the akatsuki. I don't trust anyone else to do this job.', she sighed. Kazumi broke away from shikamaru's jutsu, and slammed her hands down on the hokage's desk. 'The daughter of the man you wish to murder heartlessly as the hokage?', she whispered harshly. 'Are you insane? Do you know what kind of publicity we'll get? All the horrible critic.' Tsunade waved at shikamaru to leave. Once he was gone, she spoke. 'It's because you're the daughter of orochimaru. You know the most about him and the akatsuki. That will bring Sasuke back.', she explained. Kazumi stepped back, and took a deep breath. 'I see. I will do my best, lady tsunade. Go enjoy yourself, I'll sign all the paper work to make myself hokage.', Kazumi sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Tsunade stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. 'I know you're going to make me proud. Don't worry, this is only until we get a lead on orochimaru.', she whispered. 'Oh and by the way, there's going to be a ceremony later to announce my resigning and your new job.' She said before stepping out of the door. Kazumi sat at her new desk and let her head fall into her hands. 'Uuuuugh!', she groaned loudly. *i got to tell Sasuke I'm not going to make it back to the sound. I bet he's already beyond pissed at me.* Kazumi grabbed a blank scroll, and started writing about her current situation. Once she was done, she sealed it with only a seal Sasuke could break. She bit her thumb,and a small stream of blood came pouring out. 'Summoning jutsu.', she whispered, then out came a small blue dragon with lime green eyes, and was the size of a iguana. 'Kazumi! Long time no summon? How you been? Ooooooh you're hokage now?! How my little girl has Gra-own!', he shouted. 'Namaiki! Keep it down! I need you to take this scroll to Sasuke secretly, please?', she whispered. The dragon nodded as she strapped the scroll to his back, once she finished, he dashed off. The newly found hokage looked at the black box Kankuro had given her. She grabbed it and slowly lifted the lid. Inside was a miniature puppet that resembled Kankuro, and the small puppet was controlling even smaller versions of puppets that resembled crow, black ant, and salamander. She smiled as a tear fell from her eye. She carefully leaned the puppet on a pencil holder. She checked the box again. There was a smaller box in it. She opened the smaller box, and pulled out a necklace shaped as the yin symbol. There was a note attached to the top of the box. 'In the black, there is some white. In the wrong, there is some right. In the dark, there is some light. In the blind, there is some sight. You and I, we are like the yin and the yang. -Kankuro', she read out loud. She smiled, then put on the necklace. 'Lady hokage? May I come in.', shizune asked, opening the door slightly. Kazumi waved her hand to proceed. 'The ceremony is starting. We should get going.', she stated.

The ceremony was rather long, and exhausting. All Kazumi could hear was Naruto's ranting from the crowd, she had enough of it. 'That's enough naruto!', she yelled at the top of her lungs, startling everyone. The blonde stared at her with wide eyes. 'I don't want to be known as the sixth hokage, for I am not. I am a temporary fifth hokage, and that is all. My face will not go up with the rest up there. Use honorifics if you please, but it isn't necessary. I will do my best to protect this village. I'm only eighteen, so I know some of you will have your doubts, but I'll try my best to prove to you that I am worthy of protecting this village. We all are a team now, and we must all put an effort to bring back one of our own who lost his way.', she stated. The villagers cheered. 'Okay, that is all. Continue on with your day.',she smiled. Naruto was already in her office when she walked in. 'You didn't have to scold me infront of the whole village.' he muttered coldly. Kazumi walked around him and leaned on the front of her desk. 'I know. I didn't want to, but you wouldn't stop ranting.', she sighed. 'Uzamaki, I didn't want to have this job anymore than you wanted me to, but it's for the protection of the village.' Naruto didn't look at her, he was angry at himself. Kazumi sighed. 'Lets go out for ramen? I haven't been here in years, and I'm pretty hungry.', she suggested. Naruto shrugged. 'My treeeeeeeeat.', she nudged him softly. The blonde's face light up,and before she knew it, he had dragged her to ichiraku's.

**~meanwhile in sunagakure~**

Kankuro and Gaara ate silently across from eachother at the dinner table. It was lonely now. Temari had a mission to complete, and Kazumi had left, it was just them two. Gaara was still furious at his brother. He knows it was just a harmless confession, but the kazekage couldn't help but feel betrayed. 'Kankuro?', he asked coldly. 'Hm.', the puppet master replied, with a noodle hanging from his mouth. 'I know what you did.', he growled. Kankuro rose an eyebrow at him, putting his bowl down. 'What did I do?' Gaara slammed his fist down on the table. 'You insignificant piece of wood! How dare you try and take Kazumi away from me!', he yelled. Kankuro blinked at his brother's sudden outburst. 'She wasn't yours to begin with, little brother.', he smirked. Gaara glared at him. 'I thought you cared about me. Pfft. Some brother you are.', he muttered. Kankuro's eyes shot wide open. That struck a nerve. If anything, he cares to much for his brother. How dare he say that? The puppet master glared at him. 'You want to talk about caring? And feelings? And being a good brother?! You shouldn't be one to talk, Gaara!', he barked. 'Caring? Remember that day after the chuunin exams when I left sobbing my eyes out to be alone? Oh yeah, you cared so much that day. Feelings? Those 'feelings' you have for Kazumi are FAKE. You just have a small crush on her, and you're probably going to ignore her like your paperwork. I've loved her for three years, nonstop. Those are feelings. Oh and don't forget being a good brother. I protected you so many times before, tried my best to keep you away from trouble, and how did you repay me? By saying you didn't see me as a brother, and you would kill me. Some brother YOU are, Gaara.', he yelled, throwing his bowl to the wall, shattering in contact. Tears of frustration started forming in his eyes. 'You know, sometimes I wish mom never had another kid. Everything would have been much easier.', he sobbed. Kankuro was furious, and decided to take a walk to cool down. Gaara sat emotionlessly. The things that Kankuro had said echoed through his thoughts. The door shut, and now he was alone. 'He's...he's right. I'm a horrible brother. I don't deserve miss Kazumi Nara. If anyone, he does.', he whispered to himself. Tears started rolling down his face, as the constant sound of kankuro's speech lingered in his head.

Done with chapter 10 ^-^ what did you guys think? Remember, leave a review on saying who you would prefer having Kazumi end up with :3!

As usual, review, favorite & follow, my lovelies c:!


	11. Chapter 11

**When sound meets sand**

Disclaimer; I do not own any sort of naruto character other than my own.

Chapter 11

It had been a couple of days since Kazumi got the news. The excitement of having a new hokage died down. Now, everything was back to normal. Kazumi sat at her desk, rereading a book she had gotten a while back. 'It's so pretty today. I should go out and be social with my villagers.', she sighed. Suddenly, a breeze entered the room. The young hokage rubbed her temples. 'What do you want now, itachi.', she groaned. The akatsuki member rose from the ground, wearing his old ANBU uniform and mask. 'The akatsuki are having a meeting, and we need you there.', he stated. Kazumi groaned. 'Why? You're a leader yourself. You're a big boy.' she retorted. Itachi close his eyes and sighed. 'They need your consent. If anyone dies on this task, we'll need you to take their abilities and store them for later use.', he explained. Kazumi sighed with annoyance in her breath. 'Fine. Show me the way.', she growled. 'Why did orochimaru leave me with this crap. Betraying my village by being the leader of the akatsuki. 'Im a vital part of the akatsuki' my ass. I didnt even want this stupid responsibility.' she mumbled under her breath while she walked over to itachi. 'You better have not killed any of my guards trying to get in here, itachi.',she scolded,as they walked down the halls of the tower. Itachi sighed loudly. 'No, Kazumi I didn't. All of the people in this village are unharmed.', he replied with annoyance in his voice.

Meanwhile, namaiki just arrived in the sound. He scurried into a large, cement building. 'Ahem. I have a message for you, Sasuke-san.', the dragon announced, stepping into his room. 'Thank you, namaiki.', the raven haired boy said, unstrapping the scroll from the dragon's back. Namaiki nodded before vanashing. *interesting. It's from Kazumi.* Sasuke read the scroll, and sighed. 'Great. They're still with that? After three years, you would think that they got the message that I don't want to be 'brought back.' ', he mumbled, angrily.

Itachi stopped, causing Kazumi to bump into him and fall down. 'You idiot!', she barked. Itachi sighed and apologized, picking her up. He lead her into a cave, where the rest of the akatsuki members were waiting. They told her about their plans about taking every jinchuuriki, with the exception of her, and so on. 'give me your arm.', demanded hidan. Kazumi glare at him. 'What? Why.', she asked. Hidan pulled her arm towards him and whispered a jutsu. She winced at the stinging she felt on her arm. There were 10 dots, each representing an akatsuki member. 'W-what? Hidan! What is this!', she yelled, drawing back her arm and staring at the markings she had. Hidan smirked. 'These dots represent each one of us. If a dot is to disappear, it means that member has died during this task. That's your cue to find us and do your stuff.', he explained. Kazumi sighed, sitting down on the floor. 'I will help you, under one condition. You are not to hurt any of the sand siblings, or so help me, I will end each and everyone of you, is that clear?', she growled. The akatsuki nodded. 'Dismissed.',she sighed, closing her eyes. When she opened them, they were gone.

She eventually got back to the leaf village later on that night. It had been five days since her meeting with the akatsuki, and nothing has happened. *bunch of pricks. They made it seem so serious. They ignored me most of the meeting! Dammit I hate them.* shizune suddenly darted in, frantically waving a scroll from the sand that said 'urgent' on it. 'Milady! Please hurry and read this!', she yelled. Kazumi quickly opened the scroll. Her eyes narrowed in rage upon reading it. 'The kazekage has been taken by one of akatsuki members?', she growled through gritted teeth. Shizune stood behind her, reading the scroll with her. 'That's not all, milady. Kankuro has been badly injured and is in a critical state.', she stated, pointing at the bottom of the scroll where she had read. The hokage's eyes immediately widen. 'Call in team Kakashi, and team guy, immediately!', she yelled, slamming her fist down on her desk. Once shizune left, her head fell into her hands, crying hysterically. The bluenette quickly wiped her eyes when she heard footsteps running toward her office. 'Milady, I already informed Temari, and the rest of the teams, kakashi and guy will arrive shortly.', she informed. Kazumi nodded, taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly. Kakashi and guy appeared in her office in no time at all. 'head to the sand village, the kazekage has been taken by the akatsuki. Help out as much as you can, please. Kankuro has been injured, so send Sakura to tend to him as soon as possible. Temari has already left, and I will meet up you later. Dismissed.', she explained. After the two leaders left, she frantically started packing, leaving a shadow clone in her place.

Two days had passed until she finally made it to the sand village. She ran as fast as she could through the dirt streets, ignoring everyone who tried to greet her. Her mind was revolving around Kankuro and his current condition. 'I knew I shouldn't have left. I should've stayed when Gaara asked me to!', she sobbed, running into the hospital. Kakashi and naruto sat outside a room, waiting patiently when she had dashed in. Kazumi looked inside of the room the puppet master was in. 'Good to see you again, Nara.', chiyo greeted. Kazumi was trying to catch her breath when Sakura walked out of the room, wiping her forehead. 'Oh, Kazumi. You came just in time, I'm going to make an antidote, so you should keep an eye on Kankuro until I come back.', she suggested nicely. Kazumi nodded, walking over to see one of her only true bestfriends, wrapped in bandages and nearly dead. Her eyes started to tear at the sight. She gently ran her fingers through his hair,then puppeteer opened his eyes, giving her a weak smile. 'Hey, there's my hokage.', he joked weakly. 'You idiot! Do you know how worried you made me feel! Dammit Kankuro! How could you be so stupid to go out on your own to fight an akatsuki member!', she sobbed. 'Kazumi.', he said quietly, only to be ignored. 'Kankuro. Why? Didn't I warn you not to get into any trouble without me? I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you.', she yelled. Hot tears rolled down her face,as she paced around the room, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. 'Kazumi.', he repeated, grabbing her by the wrist gently. The sand sibling slowly sat up, screeching in pain, but sit pulled through. He cupped her cheek, wiping away tears with his thumb. 'I did it because Gaara is my little brother, and I'd give my life for him.', he whispered. Tears started rolling down her face again. 'What if you would've died, Kankuro? What would I have done? I don't know if I could walk this earth knowing you weren't behind me.', she cried. 'I-I...I love you, kankuro.', she admitted. Kankuro blushed, flashing her a small smile. he opened his mouth to say something, but pain had gotten in his way 'Agh!', he shouted, laying back down, and drifting off into sleep. Kazumi smiled, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead before leaving to join the teams in search for Gaara.

*I'm going to kill them!* she clutched the necklace around her neck that Kankuro had given her. She was dashing through the trees when her arm began to sting intensely, causing her to fall down, hitting the hard ground. 'What the fuck?', she yelled, looking at her tattoo that she was given. A dot started to fade until it was completely gone. She gasped. 'Sasori's dead.', she whispered in shock.

Done ^-^ chapter 11, my lovelies.  
I'm sorry for all of you who wanted Kazumi to end up with Gaara :C I felt like kankuro was a better match for her. Anyways, how'd you like it ^-^ leave a review~

As usual, fallow, favorite & review please :3


	12. Chapter 12

**When sound meets sand**

Disclaimer; I do not own any sort of naruto character other than my own

Chapter 12

Kazumi struggled to her feet, grabbing her arm. Why she the death of a akatsuki member affected her more than she expected, she didn't know. She wasn't far from the cave that they had met before for the meeting, so she walked over to it, wincing in pain every now and then. Once she got to the entrance, she was horrified upon what she saw. Hundreds of destroyed puppets were scattered all around, and in the middle was sasori. She regained strength,and dashed towards the redhead. 'Oh sasori.', she sighed, struggling to removing the damaged cylinder object in his chest he used to stay alive. 'You're still a pain, even when dead.', she groaned, finally pulling out the object. Blue chakra surrounded her fingertips, then she carefully position her hand on the object. 'Release!', she demanded, slowly lifting her hand. Her chakra covered fingertips were attached to a shinning, purple sphere of chakra. She examined it carefully. 'His soul, and abilities are in this small thing?', she questioned. The blue haired kunoichi shrugged, and walked around, looking for the ring sasori wore, still holding the purple sphere. 'Ahh! There it is.', she cheered, picking it up. She faced the ring towards the sphere and it immediately absorbed it. 'There. I need to get out of here. The closer I am to these worthless ninja, the more pain I'm going to feel if they die.', she murmured.

About a year passed, all the akatsuki members were dead, and the fourth Great War had ended about a month before, which she stayed out of. Instead, she helped the kage's with protecting their villages. Over time, she resigned as hokage, but stayed as help for tsunade. The death of both her fathers caused her to go into a horrible depression. She sat at her desk, signing paperwork, deep into thought. *shikaku, my daddy. The man who raised me for 13 years, before I left to train by myself. who never gave up on me. who never treated me differently like everyone else. gone. Orochimaru, the reason I'm here. My sensei. My bestfriend. My inspiration. My father, gone as well.* she sighed depressingly, letting her head fall into her hands. tsunade observed her from her desk. 'Take a vacation, Kazumi. All the paperwork is done.', tsunade said, noting her helper's mood. 'Thanks but no thanks, milady.', she replied, sitting back in her chair. Tsunade rose an eyebrow at her. 'You should visit sunagakure.', she suggested with a hint of playfulness in her tone. Kazumi blushed, and gave her a weak smile. 'Again, thank you, but no thank you. I don't feel like traveling.', she contradicted, opening another scroll. She began signing the next day's paperwork, causing her to stay later than usual.

It was around eleven pm when she finally got home, where she found shikamaru asleep on the couch. She smiled weakly at her younger brother, remembering how he would fall asleep on the couch waiting for her to come home when they were kids. She left to her room,then came back carrying a blanket and a pillow. She spread the blanket over shikamaru, then carefully lifted his head and gently laid it on the pillow. Once she was sure he was comfortable, she left to her room.

The next day was just the same as the others. The kunoichi arrived at the hokage's tower around noon, since she had finished that day's paperwork yesterday. Kazumi sat at her desk and groaned. *I'm so sick and tired of being cooped up in this village, but I don't want to leave either.* She sighed, and started playing with the necklace Kankuro had gave her. Tsunade walked in happier than usual. 'I need you to go to the main gate. There's someone there for you.', she smiled. Kazumi hesitated, but left anyway. She had just walked out of the tower when she heard a familiar loud voice. 'Hey! Kazumi! Wait up!', naruto shouted, running toward her. She smiled, waiting for the blonde to catch up. 'Want to go to ichiraku's?', he panted. She shook her head. 'No, I'd loved to, but I got to do this errand, maybe another time.', she refused nicely. Naruto nodded, and dashed off. *the boy almost died a month ago, and he's as happy as ever* she smiled, and continued her way to the gate.

'Good afternoon, Kazumi.', Izumo and Kotetsu greeted in unison. Kazumi rose an eyebrow at them. They both had mischievous smiles across their faces. '...afternoon, Izumo, Kotetsu. Is there anyone waiting for me here?', she asked, hesitantly. Izumo cocked his head in the direction of a figure leaning on one of the poles. The ninja looked turned to face Kazumi. 'Hey, long time no see?', a sand ninja wearing a hat, had purple paint markings and three scrolls on his back said. The kunoichi nearly tackled him to the ground when she went in for a tight hug. 'Kankuro! I missed you so much!', she sobbed into his shoulder, tightening her grip on his shirt. The puppet master rested his head on hers as they embraced. 'It's okay. Dont cry, I'm here now.', he soothed, pulling back from their hug. Kankuro chuckled at the sight of their necklaces tangling, then carefully separating them. ( Mulan moment /.\ ) Izumo and Kotetsu cooed and awed in the background, causing Kazumi to blush. 'Lets go back to the tower?', she suggested, still blushing. The two ninja walked hand in hand to the hokage's tower, earning many 'awws' from the villagers on the way there.

'Milady.', Kankuro greeted, bowing as he and Kazumi walked into the room, still holding hands. Tsunade smirked at the sight of her assistant finally having a genuine smile. 'Kankuro. I'm trusting you with one of my most talented kunoichi. I'll be expecting her back the same way, or happier.', she declared. The puppet master tightened his hold on the bluentte's hand. 'Don't worry, milady. I give you my word.', he smiled. Tsunade smirked, and motion them to be dismissed. 'What's this all about? Where are we going?', Kazumi asked when they reached her house. 'Gaara's getting married, and he wanted you to be at the wedding. So pack enough stuff for about two months or so.', he replied. Kazumi left her puppet master in the living room to chat with her mother and sibling while she packed. 'All done. I'm ready to leave when you are.', she announced, kissing her brother and mother on the cheek. Kankuro nodded, saying his farewells to the Nara's before he and Kazumi dashed into the forest.

Three days had passed until they reached sunagakure. They were walking peacefully down the streets of the village when Kankuro stopped her infront of the kazekage's tower. 'Let me tell you something about Gaara's fiancé. She's a bit...difficult.' he warned. Kazumi smiled at her love. 'Ha, don't worry about me. I can handle it.', she teased, gently pulling him down for a kiss. The puppet master smiled, then sighed as he opened the door. Gaara,Temari, and a girl were in the dining room. 'Kazumi!', Temari squealed, pulling her away from Kankuro and trapping her in a hug. 'Nice to see you again, Temari.', she said breathlessly. The blonde released her and pointed at Gaara. 'That's Gaara, you know him.', she began, 'and that lovely lady right there is yuri, Gaara's fiancé.' Kazumi stepped away from Temari, afraid of being locked into another one of her hugs, and bowed. 'Hello. Nice to meet you, yuri. I'm Nara, Kazumi.',she greeted, sticking out a hand for her to shake. The mist kunoichi glared at her, ignoring her attempt to shake her hand. 'Im going to bed.', she growled, leaving up stairs. Kazumi looked back at Kankuro and mouthed the word 'wow'.

There's chapter twelve ^-^! Hope you guys liked it :)

A special thanks to Webbaustin for letting me use yuri :3 you guys are going to see her a lot into the rest of the story.

As usual, follow, favorite, and review please ^-^


	13. Chapter 13

**When sound meets sand**

Disclaimer; I do not own any sort of naruto characters other than my own.

Chapter 13

Kazumi took a seat next across from Gaara, followed by Kankuro, then Temari. 'Hungry?', Gaara asked. Kazumi shook her head. 'No, Kankuro and I stopped to eat a little while ago, thank you though.', she replied. Gaara nodded. The three ninja continued on with dinner, laughing and catching up like old friends do until it was around midnight. 'Im getting pretty tired.', Kazumi yawned, 'I'm going to hit the sheets. Goodnight.' She smiled, and made her way up to kankuro's room. The kunoichi must've fallen asleep as soon as she got on the bed, because when she woke up, Kankuro was asleep next to her, his arms coiled around her waist. 'Kankuro, let go. I need to get up.', she whispered. 'No.', he replied in a childish voice, pulling her closer. She giggled and kissed his forehead. 'Yes c'mon. I'll lick you.', she warned. 'That's hot.', Kankuro smirked. Kazumi sighed knowing she wasn't going to win,puffing out her cheeks in defeat. The puppet master opened one eye to see his girlfriend's expression. 'Oh okaaay.' Was all he said before attacking her with cheek with small kisses.

Kazumi walked down the stairs, struggling to get her headband on correctly. 'Dammit! Fuck this headband!', she yelled, throwing it across the room. Four eyes landed on her, causing her to blush. 'Temper.', warned Kankuro, patting her on the shoulder as he went down the stairs. Kazumi smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. 'Where are you going off to so early in the morning?', she asked, walking over to where her puppet master was. 'Work.' Kankuro gave her a kiss goodbye, then left out the door. Gaara walked over to the blue haired kunoichi holding her headband. 'You shouldn't hurt inanimate objects.', the kazekage joked, tying it securely around her arm. 'Thanks,Gaara.',she smiled. Gaara smirked, and nodded, leaving up to his office.

Kazumi felt two cold bright blue eyes glaring at her. The kunoichi walked over to the counter and poured herself tea. 'Goodmorning, yuri.', she said kindly, trying to get rid of the tension between them. She glared at her, not saying a word. Kazumi sighed in frustration. This girl hated her. She hopped onto the counter and swayed her feet back and forth. It was dead silent in the room. *hmm. What to do, what to do. how am I going to get this chick to talk to me?* a smirk formed on the bluenette's face. She let out a sigh, relaxing her eyes. 'Kekkei genkai no jutsu.', she whispered. She opened her eyes, revealing blood red sharingan eyes taking the place of her usual violet ones. Yuri narrowed her eyes at her. Kazumi nodded, examining the former mist ninja's chakra flow. 'Intresting. You're a jinchuuriki too.', said Kazumi, blinking once, and regaining her violet eyes. Yuri observed the blue haired kunoichi sitting on the countertop closely. 'Yes.', she replied coldly. Kazumi smirked, taking another sip from her tea. 'That jutsu. I've never seen it before. I doubt you're a uchiha, so how did you summon that sharingan so easily?',she asked, suddenly taking interest in her. Kazumi put her cup down, and hopped off the counter. 'Its a forbidden jutsu I created, and only I know. The scroll is sealed inside of me, protected by the two tails.', she explained. Yuri rose an eyebrow at her, not really believing her. 'But it comes with a price. Who ever I saw use the kekkei genkai loses vision everytime I use their ability. Luckily for me, I got this sharingan from itachi, who is dead, so I don't need to worry about him losing sight.', she smirked. Yuri nodded, taking a sip from her cup. 'You're orochimaru's daughter, right?', she asked coldly. Kazumi rose an eyebrow at her, nodding hesitantly. Yuri smirked, leaning forward so her chin rested in her hand on the table. 'You have quite the reputation in kirigakure. Genjutsu is nothing to be proud of, it can easily be broken. I don't know why you get all this praise from different nations.',she spat. The violet eyed kunoichi narrowed her eyes at her. 'Why the sudden interest in me, fog girl? I heard that temper of yours kicked you out of the village. Then again, I have a temper, but at least my village wanted me, unlike you.', she smirked. Yuri glared at her. 'What did you just say?', she growled. Kazumi scoffed, flipping her hair back. 'With hair so short, you would think you could hear better,but I guess not.', Kazumi laughed. In a blink of an eye, yuri had pinned her to the wall with her water. 'Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Don't you know better than to fight in a house? Have some respect.', Kazumi called out from outside. Yuri growled, releasing her water from the shadow clone. She stormed outside, wailing Kazumi in the face, only to realize it was another shadow clone. After countless attacks to Kazumi shadow clones, she grew furious. After what had seemed like hours, she was exhausted, collapsing to the ground. 'Release.' She heard Kazumi call out. 'Do you still think my genjutsu isn't anything to be proud of?', asked Kazumi, stepping infront of her. Yuri blinked various times before she realized she was still in the dinning room. 'That..that was all a genjutsu?',she asked. Kazumi nodded, helping her up. 'If you're wondering when I started it, it was after you asked me if I was orochimaru's daughter. You and I are so different,but so alike, ya know.' The mist kunoichi glared her. 'whatever.',she spat. 'You're really strong though. I could never go in hand-to-hand combat with you. Taijitsu is my weak point.', the bluenette admitted, flashing her a smile. Yuri smirked. 'Thanks.' Kazumi started walking towards the door, then stopped. 'You coming? You should explore the village before blondie-big-fan comes and smothers you with girly wedding crap.', Kazumi suggested. 'Sure.', she replied with a smirk, walking up to the other kunoichi, and made their way into the village.

So there's chapter 13 /-\ hope you guys enjoyed :)

Omg thank you for all the reviews /-\ I have so many, and I love reading your responses :3

Again, I'm sorry for all of you who wanted Gaara to end up with Kazumi. :C

Also, I will be writing another fic staring *drumroll* Sasuke uchiha \(^-^)/ yay~  
The first chapter will be posted after this one finishes (:

/ yuri belongs to Webbaustin /

Shoutout to; TotallyWhelmed for following /.\ thank you darling :3 *hugs*

As usual, follow, favorite, and review please :3 !


End file.
